We found love
by claudiahl1
Summary: A bamon fic that takes place during the battle with Klaus . Bamon/Klonnie please...!, Review .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Chapter 1 : God … why me ?**

`_` You got that something that keeps me so off balance ,baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent.´´ - What´s my name Rihanna)_

Bonnie´s pov :

_Ahhhh ! Why is he so damn annoying . I mean c´mon I know that were not friends and all but he gets under my skin._

´´ Damon , please go away !´´ , bonnie said

But little witch we both know you can´t resist me …´´ Damon said, with a big smirk across his face_. I don´t like him because he is the most arrogant blood sucker I have met in my entire life plus he is a cocky bastard and is not like he is the most handsome guy in town …uhm … ok __I__'m lying he is most handsome guy I have ever seen with that beautiful blue eyes that could melt you in second , stop ! Bonnie ._

´´ Im going to burn you to hashes if you not stop right no- , bonnie was cut off by Stefan.

´´ Guys! Stop fighting we need to figure out what to do with Klaus , so both of you stop arguing and help us over here .

´´ Fine´´ both said at the same time.

AN hour later …

´´ Bye guys ! ´´ said Elena ,

´´ Bye Lena , take care ´´, after the meeting of the entire gang all of them were really exhausted , Stefan was going to stay at Elena´s tonight and Caroline and Tyler had gone about 30 minutes ago . So just me and Damon stayed.

´´Well….. ´´ Damon said , His blue eyes sparkled mischievously .

´´ Well …. Gotta go´´ I got up from the couch and I quickly went to the door , because I like him let´s face it and with his charms and all maybe I can go weak in the knees and….. no way_…. I have to get the hell away from here ._

_J__ust when I__was about to open__the door Damon came in a rush and stopped me so now I was between him and the door and we were dangerously close ._

´´ Why don't you stay here , I mean this house has plenty of rooms you can sleeping one of them or if you want you can sleep with me in MY room ´´ he said getting closer with each word he said , and teasing me of course.

_Bonnie clam down ,clam down! Oh my god…. We were so so close that if I raised my head just a little bit we would be kissing ! and god I want to kiss him so badly ….. no no no bonnie no_ .

´´ So .. what you say ? ´´ _god we were inches apart now , I was desesperate_ !

I didn´t know what to do so with magic I send him flying to the other wall but carefully using it so that I wouldn´t knock him out, quickly I ran to the door and opened the door of my car get on it and go away.

Later that night in my room I couldn´t sleep my mind was completely filled with thoughs of him but I have more important things to do like try to find a way to stop Klaus.

But I don´t know if iam going to be able to resist damon anymore , I just can´t .

Damn , I don´t know but somewhere along the way I was starting to like Damon Salvatore .

So this is it , Bamonators ,I hope you enjoyed the fic if you want me to continue let me know ,so I can write about Damon´s pov ,,PLEASE, PLEASE review . Iam so so sorry for the bad English because I talk spanish so there is a lot of mistakes but I tried to do my best, remember please **review** .I would like to know what you think about it . ! This the very first fanfic I wrote so please don't be rude .. xD. ! Bye …and the advices are welcome .. bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : i don´t own TVD or anything**

Chapter 2 : Surprised

_My heart stops when you look at me´´ (Teenae dream- katy perry )_

The next day …

Bonnie´s pov :

We were at the grill because we had decide that we should take a rest after the meeting we had this morning , we were having a good time everyone except me because damon of allpeople _damon ! _decided to join us and he had his eyes glued to me all the freakin time ! all the freakin time !

It seems that he finally decides to approach me and he said :

´´ so witchy how you doing ´´ sarcasm evident in his voice he knew that he was really bothering me !

´´ fine , vampire ´´ I said

´´ oh someone is in bad mood, today´´ he was smirking damn that idiot

´´ Shut up ´´ I said again god I need to get the hell out of here.

´´ you shouldn´t say that to someone you like´´ he said smirking

´´ I don't freking like you damn why can´t you understand that ´´ I spat .

´´ c´mon you just have to admit it , haven't you heard we even have our own couple name ´´ he said.

´´ really ? and what is the name ? I said

´´ Its BAMON , amazing right ?´´ he said

_Damn smart bitches ,I loved the name inmediatly it was the perf….. Bonnie , shut up …! Change the subject , change the subject … !_

I have also heard about DELENA what a about that what about that ? Busted_ ! _

Nah… , I prefer the first one ´´ he said giving me a checky smile .

_o-kay time to run !_

I decide to pass him and make my way to another place it took me a lot of effort, because I like him its true, so I decide to go to the bathroom . I took my time in there damon was making me nervous , it was time to get out maybe someone would start to get suspicious ….

I was in my way to the table were my friends were but suddenly I felt an strong arm pulling me towards an empty hallway when I was about to shout a hand was inmediatly covering my mouth . I was in shock I even did´nt remember about my powers _stupid stupid stupid _I use magic to turn on all the lights and I turn around to see my kidnapper and I found frakin DAMON SALVATORE laughing at me I that moment my anger took control of me and I one second he was on the floor with his hands on his head , yeah I was giving him an aneurism till he collapsed to the floor , okay maybe I was exaggerating I run to him to check if he was ok and without any warning he brought his strong hand to my head and put me down and he crushed his lips to mines.


End file.
